Falešné číslo - Iron man
by SallyPejr
Summary: Tumblr AU - 'Hej, snažím se přesvědčit své kámoše, že jsem bůh sexu, takže mohl bys mi rychle napsat na ubrousek svoje falešné telefonní číslo' (Teen AU)


„Rhodney, smiř se s tím. Jsem bůh svádění a ty s tím nic nenaděláš."

„Jsi leda tak bůh machrování," protočí Rhodney oči a odstrčí od sebe svého spolužáka.

„Takže uznáváš, že jsem bůh!" rozzáří se Tony.

„Jsi hlavně namol," usoudí Rhodney, i když on má do střízlivosti taky daleko.

„Rhodney, po cestě máme ještě tři bary," řekne Tony s nadšeným úsměvem. „Vsadím se s tebou, o co chceš, že v každém z nich dostanu číslo od pěkný holky."

„S nebo bez peněženky?" rýpne si Rhodney.

„Urážíš svého boha, Jamesi!" zvedne Tony jedno obočí, než si to zamíří k nejbližšímu baru. Čas ukázat tomu plebejci, jak flirtuje bůh.

\- - o - -

„Do třetice všeho skvělého," zahlaholí Tony, než vrazí do posledního podniku a rovnou namíří k baru.

Rhodney jen protočí oči a jde za ním.

„Ahoj, krásko," zašveholí Tony směrem k zrzce na barové stoličce a padne vedle ní.

Rhodney se mnohem klidněji usadí z jeho druhé strany.

„Co chceš, Starku?" zeptá se zrzka s pozvednutým obočím.

„Ty mě znáš? To jsem rád!" rozzáří se Tony a pokusí se přisunout o trochu blíž.

„Nejhlasitější, nejbohatší a nejnamyšlenější génius a sukničkář na universitě? Jo, myslím, že už jsem o tobě slyšela," řekne dívka.

„To beru jako kompliment," zazubí se Tony.

„Bylo to jen konstatování," prohodí zrzka, než usrkne ze svého jasně barevného nápoje s brčkem a deštníčkem.

„Hele a když už se tak dobře známe, nechtěla bys na něco pozvat?" zeptá se Tony.

„Ještě jsem nedopila," pozvedne zrzka udiveně jedno obočí a svou sklenici. „Zato tys toho vypil víc než dost," dodá.

Zpoza Starka se ozve uchechtnutí jeho kamaráda, na které Tony rozhodně nereaguje.

„Tak bych pro tebe mohl udělat něco jiného," navrhne Tony. „Mohl bych pro tebe udělat naprosto cokoliv, stačí si jen říct," láká Tony.

„Vážně? A co by z téhle úžasné nabídky káplo tobě?" zajímá se zrzka.

„Nic," rozhodí Tony rukama. „Jen dobrý pocit a tvůj úsměv. Vážně. Dej mi svoje číslo, a pak mi můžeš kdykoliv zavolat. Stačí si jen říct."

„Máš to trochu pomotané, génie," zavrtí zrzka hlavou. „To _ty_ bys měl dát svoje číslo _mně._" upozorní ho s klidem a vrátí se ke svému pití.

„Moje chyba," plácne Tony hned. Tohle drobné přepočítání se mu přece nevezme vítr z plachet, když se žene za svým třetím číslem a titulem boha svádění.

„Ale to nevadí. Můžeš mi to číslo dát i tak, víš?"

„Ne, nemůžu," pousměje se zrzka. „Jsem totiž zásadně proti rozdávání čísel opilým sukničkářům a egoistům."

„To bolelo," povzdechne si Tony ublíženě, ale nakloní se blíž k zrzce. „No tak, nebuď taková."

„Jaká taková?" zajímá se zrzka, ve tváři zdvořilý zájem.

„Chladná a odmítavá," vysvětlí Tony hned. „Rád bych získal tvoje telefonní číslo, ale ty mě na každém kroku odmítáš."

„Protože jsi opilý, a protože ti nejde o mě," řekne zrzka rozhodně.

„Jak to můžeš říct?!" rozhodí Tony nechápavě rukama.

„Protože mám kamarádku, která mi před půl hodinou psala, žes po ní chtěl její číslo," odpoví zrzka s klidem.

„Sakra, drby se šíří rychle," hvízdne Tony nevěřícně a chvíli jen sedí a hledí na pult. Ovšem trvá to sotva pět minut a jedno Rhodneyho 'prohrál', aby se Tonymu vrátil zápal.

„Hele, to neva, že o tom víš," řekne s úsměvem. „Vsadil jsem se totiž s jedním idiotem, že dnes od tří krásek získám telefonní čísla, abych mu dokázal, že jsem hotový bůh svádění a už mi zbýváš jen ty," vysvětluje.

Zrzka jen přeletí nevěřícným pohledem mezi ušklíbajícím se Tonym a Rhodneym, který jen nevěřícně hledí na zátylek svého kamaráda a vrtí u toho odmítavě hlavou.

„Musím uznat, že jsem si tu nejkrásnější kandidátku nechal nakonec," pokračuje Tony a nenápadně pohodí ruku na opěradlo zrzčiny stoličky. „Byl bych opravdu rád, kdybych mohl mít v mobilu tvoje číslo. Mohl bych ti občas zavolat, mohli bysme se sejít, popovídat…" zakončí Tony do ztracena, s významným pohledem upřeným na zrzku.

„Ne," zazní rozhodná odpověď, načež se potencionální oběť Tonyho šarmu vrátí ke svému pití.

„Ale no ták!" rozhodí Tony rukama a skoro uraženě se na dívku podívá. „Proč mi to číslo nedáš?"

„Už jsem ti to řekla. Nedávám čísla opilým sukničkářům a egoistům," řekne zrzka už trochu unaveně.

„Nebuď taková. Prosím, dej mi svoje číslo."

„Ne."

„Prosím, prosím, prosím, prosím," začne Tony opakovat stále dokola.

Zrzka nevydrží ani minutu.

„Pro boha, nech toho! Buď zticha!"

„Ne, dokud mi nedáš svoje číslo. Může být i falešný," mrkne Tony, než se nadechne a vrátí se k oné litanii. „Prosím, prosím, prosím, prosím."

Zrzka jen zoufale zaskučí a vytáhne ubrousek zpod svého pití. Tony ani Rhodney netuší odkud, ale odněkud zrzka vytáhla pero a něco jím rychle naškrábala na ubrousek.

„A teď zmiz," sykne směrem k Tonymu, zatímco mu ubrousek vráží do kapsy od saka.

„O, díky ti," rozzáří se Tony a chce dívku obejmout a políbit, ale ta ho od sebe odstrčí.

„Zmiz," zopakuje rozkazovačně. „Jdi se vyspat."

„Jistě," pokrčí Tony jedním ramenem a vydá se pryč.

Rhodney je mu opět v patách.

„Tři čísla, Rhodney, tři čísla," povídá Tony skoro zpěvavě, zatímco z kapes vytahuje tři ubrousky s třemi různými logy barů. „Teď už to musíš uznat. Jsem prostě hotový bůh svádění."

Jeho rozčílený kamarád mu jen vytrhne ubrousky z ruky a koukne se na ně ve světle pouliční lampy. Opravdu věřil, že ta zrzka odolá, ale nakonec i ona zklamala jeho naděje a podlehla Tonyho šarmu.

„Já to věděl!" vyhrkne Rhodney najednou a vítězoslavně mávne rukou v pěst ve vzduchu. „Nezklamala mě. Jo!"

„Co vyvádíš?" diví se Tony.

Rhodney se jen usměje od ucha k uchu a ukáže Tonymu ubrousek od zrzky s barevným pitím. Není na něm telefonní číslo, jak si Tony myslel. Není na něm žádná číslice, jen krátký vzkaz.

'Jdi spát, Tony'


End file.
